


All We Need

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Nightmares, Sibling Bonding, kayla and austin are good siblings, they all love each other so much, will is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Will wakes up from a nightmare and needs to know that his siblings are ok.
Relationships: Austin Lake & Will Solace, Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Lee Fletcher & Will Solace, Will Solace & Michael Yew
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	All We Need

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a quote to put in the summary this time rip.
> 
> Anyways, I know that this sort of story premise has been written before, but I wanted to try and write my own.
> 
> I also had to go back and reread certain parts of the BotL and TLO to confirm some details for this, which was fun.
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

_Will took in his surroundings, dread pooling in his stomach. He was in the clearing where campers gathered for Capture The Flag, but Will knew well enough that wasn’t what was happening. Around him, the clashing of weapons and roars of monsters filled his ears. Demigods’ cries were mixed into the chaos, voices screaming out to him to save them. He spun around, eyes wildly scanning his surroundings to try and help the campers calling to him, but everywhere he looked was completely empty, the cries seeming to change directions the moment he thought he located the source._

_Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of movement. His head whipped around and his heart stopped at the sight. It was a moment that was ingrained in his mind, and no matter how hard he tried he highly doubted he would ever be able to forget it._

_A giant loomed over him, a horrible grin on its face as it raised its club over his head. He wanted to move, to roll out of the way, but his feet seemed stuck in place, like his shoes had melded into the ground. He felt a sob forming in his chest, bracing himself for the impact of the weapon and heard a sickening crack._

_But the hit didn't land on him._

_Instead, when he opened his eyes (he didn’t remember closing them), the giant was gone. In front of him, he saw a bloodied body, the head caved in and the person’s eyes glazed over with the familiar sign of death that Will had learned to recognize after years of being a medic. He had this same dream multiple times over since the Battle of the Labyrinth, but there was one major detail that was different._

_The body in front of him, that normally would belong to his big brother, Lee Fletcher, instead was that of his younger brother, Austin Lake._

_He felt a scream tear out of his throat, collapsing next to his brother. There was something so painful of seeing yet another brother dead in the same way as Lee, someone else who he was so close to. He tried to reach out, to try and heal Austin in some way, but before he could the scene changed._

_Suddenly, he was at the Williamsburg bridge, on the Camp Half-Blood side of the bridge. He saw Percy Jackson, stood on the bridge with Riptide in his hand. He knew what he was watching, and his eyes immediately snapped up to one of the suspension cords. A sick feeling took him over once more as he saw a figure perched on a cord. It should have been Michael Yew, but even from how far away he was he could identify that ginger and bright green hair anywhere._

_His sister, Kayla, was looking at Percy as she yelled, “Break it! Use Your Powers!”_

_He saw Percy hesitate before raising his sword to drive it into the already-cracking bridge. Will was paralyzed by indecision on whether to call out to Percy to not do it or beg Kayla to come down. But by the time he reached a decision, it was too late. Percy drove his sword into the cracked bridge, and everything began shaking as he was knocked down, surrounded by rubble and dust. By the time he got up and the dust cleared, he didn’t see anyone._

_Kayla’s perching spot was completely empty, her bow laying on the ground in front of Will. He grabbed his head in his hands, falling to his knees. He couldn’t keep up with this. He was going insane or he was going to go insane._

_He only opened his eyes when he heard the cracking of the bridge below him. He desperately tried to move away, but it was too late. The ground cracked beneath him and he was falling, the water glittering below him as he braced himself for impact…_

* * *

Will’s eyes snapped open, his heart pounding. He sat up in his cot, grabbing his sheets as if to make sure he was really present. His eyes were watering as he took in his surroundings. 

He was in the Apollo cabin, sunlight streaming through the open windows. Despite the warmth, Will felt a chill settle in his bones as he realized that Austin and Kayla’s cots were empty. Panic overwhelmed him as he rolled out of his bed too fast and stood up. He felt light-headed, but ignored the feeling as he slipped on a pair of flip-flops and a hoodie he found on one of the coat pegs by the door before bursting out of the door.

He knew he must have looked insane; he hadn’t changed out of his night clothes and he was known for having some of the craziest bedhead, but he couldn’t give a damn. He needed to know his sister and brother were alright. Deep down, Will knew that they were probably safe, but he had to _see_ them, to make sure that his dream was really just that: a dream.

Will stumbled his way to the infirmary, ignoring the strange and concerned looks of some of the other campers. As he burst through the doors, his eyes locked onto Austin, calmly sitting at the check-in desk at the front of the infirmary and chewing on a pencil as he watched some papers in front of him. 

His younger brother looked up at Will, dropping the pencil as a look of concern passed over his face, “Uh, dude. You don’t look- are you good?”

Will didn’t answer, instead quickly making his way over to his brother and pulling him into a hug. Will wasn’t crying, but he was focusing all his energy on taking in his brother’s presence to replace the tightness in his chest. Austin was surprised by the hug, to say the least, but quickly recovered and awkwardly began patting his older brother on the back.

At that moment, Kayla made her way into the room. Setting down the clipboard she had in her hands, she raised an eyebrow in question at the sight. Austin made eye contact and conveyed a silent _I don’t know_. Will seemed to sense her presence as he pulled away from Austin long enough to beckon Kayla over for a hug. She still was rather bemused, but nonetheless joined in the hug with her brothers.

Will continued to hug his little siblings for a few seconds more, properly taking in their casual Apollo warmth and general presence. _They are okay_ , he told himself as he forced himself to pull away from his siblings.

Austin knit her eyebrows together, placing a hand on Will’s arm. “What’s going on, Will? You look like, well-”

“You’re a wreck,” Kayla deadpanned, as Austin shot her a look.

Will just shook his head, rubbing his tired eyes, “I’m sorry. I just needed to know you guys are safe.”

The corners of Kayla’s lips flickered upwards. “I think your medic is showing. Why wouldn’t we be fine?”

He laughed at that comment, taking a deep breath. “I just had a rather, er- _graphic_ nightmare. It was stupid, but…”

Kayla’s expression softened, ”Well, you don’t have to worry. We’re not going anywhere.”

Austin smiled, pushing some of Will’s messy curls out of his face. “Yeah, trust me, my dude. You aren’t going to get rid of us that easily.”

Will let out another chuckle, smiling appreciatively at his siblings, “Thanks guys. Sorry again for scaring you, I guess.”

“Oh gods, _scare_ does not put into words my thoughts when I saw you. I mean, did you look in a mirror before coming here? Your hair is literally defying gravity right now!” Austin exclaimed, patting down Will’s hair for emphasis.

Kayla nodded, snickering, “Yeah, you look like you just hit your midlife crisis. Like, you do realize you’re literally wearing _my_ joke pullover hoodie right now?”

Will glanced down at the hoodie, eyes widening. Sure enough, it was Kayla’s bright yellow pullover with the Squidward painting meme emblazoned on the front. Austin and Kayla were hysterically laughing at the sight, and Will couldn’t help but join in.

“I am a caring, concerned big brother, and you dare mock me for my fashion choices?” Will declared, placing a hand over his chest dramatically. The two just kept laughing, finally calming down and looking at him in amusement. Kayla linked arms with him, while Austin looped an arm around his free shoulder.

“C’mon bro, Kay and I will pick out something socially acceptable for you to wear. But first, brush your goddamn teeth. Your breath stinks,” he huffed, wrinkling his nose and Kayla nodded in agreement.

Will rolled his eyes as he walked out of the infirmary and back to the Apollo cabin with his siblings. Despite their obnoxious teasing, Will felt a sense of warmth overtake him. He might miss Michael and Lee, and no one could ever replace them in his heart, but Austin and Kayla were still here.

And maybe that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I might have rushed the comfort at the end, so sorry about that. :/
> 
> But still, let me know your thoughts on this! I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
